Talk:Jaime and the King
Nitpick Removal Just noticed the changes you've made to my contributions. Fair enough as it's your section, but surely the Jaime and the King point is valid? Jaime kisses the boy on the lips! Not only is this wildly inappropriate - but also illegal in most places in the world.--Tuzapicabit 17:45, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I've never seen this episode. Was it an open mouth kiss?--Agent X 21:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest, I hadn't realised to the extent of the deletions and edits you'd made to my contributions - and since the question above has been ignored, I take it you want to keep the page pure. I understand that it's your project, but I thought you could have been a little less ruthless to a newbie - I had spent (wasted) quite a bit of time going through the different pages and adding bits and pieces I'd picked up from my years as a BW fan. Oh well, never mind. Worth a try I guess...See ya--Tuzapicabit 19:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::First of all, I apologize for not responding sooner. These last few months have been busier than usual. I wasn't ignoring you (now, if I'd been here editing all week and still hadn't responded, then you would have cause to assume). As for being ruthless, well, you're placing a value on a standard wiki practice. I can assure you that I wasn't twirling my mustache while editing. And I certainly don't consider this "my" project. This wiki is for everyone. And I think nitpicks are cool. But the potential to abuse the idea is great, especially when nitpicking human behavior and/or cultural norms. I don't care for behavioral nitpicks. They are almost always subjective; based on personal taste, personal belief system, having more to do with the reader than the show, etc. :::Let's examine your nitpick and my response process: You wrote: "At the end, Jaime kisses Ishmael (a minor) on the lips!" :::*My first reaction was to the structure. Exclamation points often signify emotionally charged or otherwise bias comments. I was simply going to rewrite the statement, removing the parentheticals and dropping the "!" so that it read: "Jaime kisses a minor on the lips." But your being offended by the kiss doesn't qualify it as a nitpick (if it did, we might as well open the flood gates and create a wiki about what offends us on television). So I asked myself: "Where's the nitpick?" :::*I then considered the "social standard" aspect (as you noted above regarding "wild impropriety" and "legality"). Certainly, in most countries, an adult kissing a teenager (closed mouthed but still provocatively as Jaime did) would be cause for some scrutiny. And if we were to apply this reasoning to the nitpick, we would need to change its wording altogether. Something like: "Jaime's provocative kiss is questionable characterization." :::*But is it really? When you consider all the elements of the character, the show, and the episode (and really, that's what it boils down to), how much of the nitpick is opinion? Consider: Ishmael is 15 or 16. He is a Crown Prince. We do not know the social norms of Almain (sp) -- he may be considered an adult there. And Jaime kisses him in front his father -- who does, in fact, express some scrutiny (but not to Jaime!). When you put it all in context, impropriety becomes anyone's guess. :::And this is why I removed it citing personal opinion. Mind you, the above steps went through my head in about a minute as I was editing. Ruthlessness had nothing to do with it. It's just editing. I had some unexpected downtime (an extended lunch! Whoohoo!) that coincided with your stream of contributions. And I went to it. That's what I do here. It's what we all do. :::Again, I apologize for not responding to your comment earlier. But anyone here will tell you how unusual that is. I'm usually pretty quick with opening up a discussion. And I meant what I said in my welcome message; I'm always happy when new people jump right in. But every contribution is up for review/modification/deletion if they don't jive with the standards we've established in our young 17 months. But remember this, too: there's always room for discussion. Even on this nitpick. — Paul (talk) 12:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC)